


The Science Of Affection

by Cecil_G_P



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_G_P/pseuds/Cecil_G_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's commonly believed that science voids beauty, but it may be the other way around. Not specifically johnlock but that is what inspired it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They say that understanding takes away from beauty. 

When you explain the science behind a song they ask

'Where does the beauty come in?'

It never left. 

For the mathematically precise tilt of your head sends shivers down my spine. 

And the biology behind your beating heart makes it more sublime. 

And I wouldn't trade the world to forget,

Where you get the pigmentation of your hair,

Or the way it colors your irises.

Understanding does not subtract, it only adds. 

And all my neurons fire, and all your brainwave passages connect. 

By your dilated pupils 

And my own elevated heart rate,

I can clearly see,

My feelings for you are as unique,

As the way that you love me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a set of related haikus I wrote for class a while back. I think I like the concept of the first chapter better. I feel like these haikus don't quite capture Sherlock's psyche but have them anyway.

I need you not,   
silly sentiment anew.   
You barely known,   
have awakened my  
cold, distant heart. 

Emotion unwanted.   
My logicless love,  
confuses me so.   
My mind of science,  
cannot comprehend you. 

And for once  
I am so glad I'll   
never know or   
understand the science  
of our affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the science isn't all correct it's just a short drabble I had the idea for.


End file.
